Numerous systems and devices are known for carrying equipment on a person, animal, or device. Such systems and devices are particularly common among military and law enforcement personnel and may be configured to carry safety equipment, weaponry, and so forth. Accessory devices configured to hold individual items may be removably attached to wearable clothing such as a vest or jacket. One such system utilized among military and law enforcement personnel is Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment (hereinafter “MOLLE”) utilized in combination with a Pouch Attachment Ladder System (hereinafter “PALS”). The MOLLE system includes the use of a carrying device or garment that may be worn by a user such as a person or animal. Commonly, the MOLLE system is utilized as a vest, waist belt, panel added to a piece of equipment, backpack, jacket, fanny pack, or the like. The MOLLE system includes PALS webbing that typically includes a grid of repeating fabric webbing strips that may be oriented in a horizontal grid pattern. The MOLLE system further includes accessories configured to attach to the carrying device or garment via the PALS webbing. The MOLLE accessory further includes PALS webbing that corresponds with the PALS webbing of the MOLLE carrying device or garment.
The MOLLE system is utilized in various military and law enforcement scenarios where a user wishes to secure one or more accessories to a carrying device or garment. A user may wish to secure MOLLE-compatible accessories in multiple locations on a carrying device. The user may further wish to quickly attach and remove the accessories. The MOLLE system provides secure attachment of various accessories to a carrying device or garment but the system can be difficult and time-consuming to use when trying to attach or remove various accessories.